xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gatomon
Gatomon is an Animal Digimon whose names and design are derived from "Tail" and "Gato" (Esp: "Cat"). It has a very healthy curiosity, so it loves pranks. Although its body is small, it is a precious Holy-species Digimon, and its appearance does not match the true strength it possesses. It wears a Holy Ring on its tail, but if it is lost, its power is decreased and it can no longer exhibit its original power. In order to defend itself, it wears long claws copied from SaberLeomon's data. 'Appearance' Gatomon appears similar to a white Egyptian kitten, with large yellow and orange striped gloves with black claws sticking out of it. The data for these gloves were copied from SaberLeomon. She speaks in a soft, drawling voice. As Salamon, she acts more child-like, similar to a typical Rookie level Digimon, while as Gatomon she acts more like a teenager and as Angewomon she acts like an adult. She can behave maturely even in her child level at times. This particular Gatomon also bears red X-shaped scars on her left paw under the yellow gloves from when Myotismon beat her because he disliked her eyes. Her name, "Gatomon," comes from "gato", which means "cat" in Spanish, Greek, and Portuguese, whereas "Tailmon" is derived from the word "tail". 'Description' 'Partners' Crystal Summers Wikia.JPG|'Crystal Summers' Chris Wiki.jpg|'Chris Summers' Brandon Summers.jpg|'Brandon Summers' Philip_Summers3.JPG|'Philip Summers' TristanSummers2.jpg|'Tristan Summers'|link=Tristan Summers Garrett_Summers2.jpg|'Garrett Summers' TK Summers.jpg|'T.K. Summers' Richard Summers.jpg|'Richard Summers' Hayden Summers2.jpg|'Hayden Summers' RaphaelSummers.jpg|'Raphael Summers'|link=Raphael Summers ElyonSummers2.jpg|'Elyon Summers'|link=Elyon Summers Austin_Summers4.JPG|'Austin Summers' 'Other Forms' YukimiBotamon's Digi-Egg YukimiBotamon's Digi-Egg was held by the Agents alongside Crystal's Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Light, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests, but when Piedmon attacked their base and stole the tags and crests, Gennai took the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escaped in a Mekanorimon. However, while flying over Server Continent en route to File Island, he accidentally dropped Gatomon's Digi-Egg and Crystal's Digivice, forcing YukimiBotamon to grow up alone. YukimiBotamon YukimiBotamon is Gatomon's Fresh form. It is a Baby Digimon whose whole body is covered in fluffy, white hair. It is considered a species of Botamon, and was named "YukimiBotamon" after its white body, but the details are not clearly known. It is weak to heat, and has a trait of preferring cold places, so its body feels cold to the touch. When YukimiBotamon exhales, the moisture in the air freezes, and falls while brilliantly glittering. Attacks *'Diamond Dust:' Spits out a breath of freezing cold air. Nyaromon Nyaromon is Gatomon's In-Training form. During Gatomon's flashback Nyaromon is shown sitting in a tree, waiting for someone she is programmed to bond with. This someone would be Crystal, as Gatomon would later find. Attacks *'Tail Whip:' Smacks enemy with her tail. *'Bubble Blow:' Nyaromon fires bubbles from her mouth. Salamon Salamon is Gatomon's Rookie form. Salamon tends to appear when Gatomon is too exhausted after a fight to maintain the Champion form. She appears for the first time in a flashback about how Gatomon met Myotismon. Strangely, Salamon's appearance and attacks are based on a dog, while a majority of her other forms have features of a cat. Attacks *'Puppy Howling:' Completely paralyzes the opponent with a super-high pitched howl. Angewomon Angewomon is Gatomon's natural Ultimate form. Angewomon debuted during the final battle against Myotismon in Digimon Adventure. The sacrifice of Wizardmon and Kari's mourning activated the Crest of Light, allowing Gatomon to Digivolve into Angewomon. She then used her "Heaven's Charge" and "Celestial Arrow" to defeat him. Angewomon was also a powerful ally in the fight against VenomMyotismon, the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. She also got into a cat fight with her rival LadyDevimon. Attacks *'Celestial Arrow:' Creates an arrow that strikes her enemy. *'Heaven's Charm:' Creates a cross like shape that acts as a shield and an attack. *'Heaven's Charge:' Creates a ring of energy that paralyzes her enemies and restores her allies, who can then lend their power to her. Magnadramon Magnadramon is Gatomon's Mega form, a serpentine dragon with ten wings, a lion-like muzzle and two horns. The name "Magnadramon" is derived from the words Magna meaning "large" or "great" and Dra for "dragon". Attacks *'Fire Tornado:' Spews out fire that forms a tornado on impact. *'Dragon Fire:' Calls down energy bolts from the heavens to strike opponents. *'Hermit Fog:' Sprays forth a debilitating mist. Other Variations Silphymon Silphymon is an Ultimate-level Digimon who is the DNA Digivolved form of Aquilamon and Gatomon, combining the features and attributes of a Bird type Digimon with that of a Beast type. Some of Silphymon's recognizable parts are Gatomon's ears, and Aquilamon's wing-top feathers on the arms and legs. Chris Summers' Gatomon digivolves into this form without the use of DNA Digivolution. Attacks *'Static Force:' Creates an energy ball that is fired from his hands at the opponent. *'Astral Laser:' A duplicate of Silphymon's body is created using energy and fired on the opponent. Zephyrmon Zephyrmon is a Bird Man Digimon and an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon whose English name and design is derived from the mythological Zephyrus, the Greek god of the west wind, and whose Japanese name and design is derived from the mythological Shutu, the Sumerian god of wind. It is the Legendary Beast Warrior of Wind. Brandon Summers' Gatomon digivolves into this form. Attacks *'Hurricane Gale:' Throws blades of pink energy at foes, which rip and slice them with the force of a tornado. *'Plasma Paws:' Forms red energy orbs form around its hands and feet to slice and dice enemies with the power of a hurricane. Nefertimon Nefertimon, the "Angel of Light", is the form that Gatomon takes when she Armor Digivolves using the Digi-Egg of Light. Her name is derived from the ancient Egyptian queen, Nefertiti. Gatomon first became Nefertimon on the day the Digi-Egg of Light was found. Gatomon, Crystal Summers, Zac Guthrie Efron, Patamon and John Xavier had ended up in a cave after escaping some Dark-Ringed Tyrannomon. Crystal managed to obtain the Digi-Egg and unleashed its power, allowing Gatomon to Armor Digivolve to Nefertimon. Hayden Summers' Gatomon digivolves into this form without the help of the Digi-Egg of Light. Attcks *'Rosetta Stone:' A pink beam of light erupts from Nefertimon's necklace, and stone slabs shoot forth from it. *'Queen's Paw:' Gems are fired from Nefertimon's paws. Sometimes the attack is called Rosetta Stone. *'Cat's Eye Beam:' Beams of light fire from Nefertimon's headdress. *'Golden Noose:' Nefertimon partners with Pegasusmon to bind enemies with a rope of golden light. Ophanimon Ophanimon is the Mega-level form of Gatomon. She is an Ophan Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological Ophan. As one of the "Celestial Digimon", it is a Holy Mother-like being who imparts the loving and merciful side of God. It is the final form of female Angel Digimon. Also, it is thought that Lilithmon, who fell from heaven and became known as the "Goddess of Darkness", was originally an Ophanimon. Philip Summers' Gatomon digivolves into this form. Attacks *'Eden's Javelin:' Radiates a beam of purifying light from its javelin. *'Sefirot Crystal:' Manifest ten crystals between its hands, in a Sefirot formation, and fires. AncientKazemon AncientKazemon is an Ancient Bird Man Digimon whose English name is derived from "Ancient" and "Wind" (風, Kaze), and whose Japanese name and design are derived from the mythological Iris. It possesses the attribute of "Wind", and is one of the legendary "Ten Legendary Warriors" that saved the ancient Digital World. It has a beautiful rainbow-colored figure, and with its golden wings it soars around the vast skies. It is said that by erecting rainbow bridges it can move freely even through the earth and sea. Its beauty and abilities were later passed on to the "Bird Man" and "Fairy Digimon". Richard Summers' Gatomon digivolves into this form. Attacks *'Rainbow Symphony:' Uses its rapier to play a symphony of super-fused lasers that shine with the colors of the rainbow. *'Storm Gazer:' Continuously generates a super-gigantic storm. 'Trivia' Category:Digimon